SpiderCat
by bwdemon
Summary: Spiderman now has more than one radioactive friend from Oscorp. A genetically modified kitten bites Peter Parker and now he has cat powers too? Well, that could all be a coincidence or it could be a certain Osborne trying to confirm secret identities. Throw in an antihero (deadpool) and you have chaos in the marvel world. Rated for language. Spideypool. No smut.
1. Radioactive CAT?

HELLO! These characters belong to Marvel, so despite the fact I really wish I could also be rich for writing these... nope! *-_-

welp. enjoy. this is a simple fanfiction because I wanted to make it so that there is a reason for all those cat spiderman fanart people make.

SPIDERCAT

One thing nobody noticed is that spiders were oddly attracted to a young high school kid named Peter Parker. Aka: Spiderman. One might think it's odd so many cobwebs are in his room or that he gets spider bites every time he sits down, but it had become routine.

"Hey Peter! Wanna hang out later?" Harry Osborn, his son-of-a-millionaire best friend, asked somewhat expecting to be turned down.

Technically Peter was supposed to train… but after meeting a certain anti-hero, he just didn't have the heart to be manipulated by SHIELD anymore.

"Ummm… Sure! Why not? We barely ever hang out anymore that could be fun!" He smiled. Harry grinned and nodded.

"I could show you around the Oscorp building since it's about the most interesting thing on my block and you've probably never seen it…" He faded off thinking about what to do while there.

"Sure…" Peter almost winced at the part about never having seen it before. After all, that is where he got his famous powers from.

The two friends continued to talk about everything and nothing as they headed towards the tall building. At the base of the structure Peter's voice momentarily caught in his throat. This is where he began as an average citizen, leaving as a hero. Hopefully this time would be better. The continued around Peter always had something to say about each one. Eventually they made it to the genetic mutations floor, to the spider sector, but this time it was slightly different. Another section had been transformed into something else.

They walked into the spider area.  
"Wanna hold one?" Harry asked somewhat hoping he would say yes.

"Of course!" Peter didn't need to be asked twice. Harry grabbed a spider and put it in Peter's hands. It crawled around a bit as if agitated, but then turned around and crawled around his hand for a bit. The two were focused on this spider and didn't realise that all other spiders had started to get as close to Peter as they deemed possible.

Peter was staring at the spider in his hand. It bobbed up and down a few times as if acknowledging who he was and bit him. Right on his wrist.

"HOLY SHIT!" Harry started to freak out. He quickly looked behind him and let out a shriek when he saw the spiders gravitating around Peter. To say the least they quickly departed and instead went to the other section. The creatures were cute.

They hung around this section more because despite the fact that the kittens had the same deal as the spiders, they were furry and playful. Harry kept inquiring if Peter felt okay or if he had been feeling weird. Peter was playing with one of the kittens that seemed to take a liking to him when his friend asked, "If you want we could run a few tests… My dad would be pretty pissed off that we were screwing around with genetically modified spiders, but we could always make a cover up story for that one…" He sounds apologetic.

"Naw, It's cool. I can handle a spider bite," He thinks of his previous spider bite. It wasn't gonna be anything like the last time. He had knowledge and had already been affected with the bite before. Peter glanced down at his watch. The kitten he was holding took advantage of this brief distraction and clawed its way up to his neck where it sniffed exactly where the first spider had bitten him.

The kitten was a fluffy, half black and half tabby on its face. It was an odd one. Most likely made in a lab. It was one of the cats who had two DNAs, so it's face seemed to be split in half. It had black fur with a blue eye on the left, but on the right it was grey tabby with a bright green eye. It was odd, but beautiful.

It bit him right over the spider bite. Peter stiffened, but otherwise didn't show it. The cat just continued to climb up to his head.

"You can keep the cat if you want to, they already got data from that one, but they don't want to be cruel and let it go, but they are looking for a new home for it," Harry offered. Peter could see that there were only a few other cats meaning that this was probably a temporary thing and they would soon need to be sent to the shelter. And maybe this cat had to be kept anyways. It did bite him.

"Sure… I'm sure Aunt May will be cool with it," He still had the kitten clinging to his head. Harry pulled out a phone and took a picture while Peter tried to coax it down. Unfortunately it seemed intent on staying there.

For the rest of the time at the tower the kitten just hung there and it seemed to be content. They eventually made it to the top of the tower and just played video games for a few hours.

It was 9 when Peter left and Aunt May seemed okay with it saying that it's good for Peter to hang out with his friends. He made it up to his room and the kitten was sleeping on his head. He almost forgot that it was there.

The spider bite needed to be treated immediately, so he experimented and ran tests on himself for a while. It seemed as if now he no longer needed web shooters. That was a bonus. Other than that he was fine. So he went to bed and dreamlessly slept.

The kitten's wide eyes are the first thing Peter sees when he wakes up. And mind you, but it's not exactly settling to have a blue and a green eye trying to see into your soul. It's Saturday. Meaning that he has to go to the SHIELD tricarrier or they would swarm his house and drag him there. _Ugh._ _SHIELD is too pushy. If I don't feel like training I shouldn't have to…_ Peter thinks to himself. He barely ever saw his team when they were training. Well, he barely saw anyone because he never trained with SHIELD anymore.

Peter drags himself out of bed, brushes his teeth, doesn't bother with breakfast, pulls on his spiderman suit and just lopes out of the house. Aunt May wouldn't question it. He makes his way to the tricarrier, taking his time.

When he arrives people give him strange looks. _Probably 'cause Fury is pissed off at me._ He thinks bitterly. He makes his way down to Nick Fury anyways. Along the way people keep giving him strange looks. He doesn't question it. Fury must be soooo pissed. For some reason the thought is amusing.

He knocks and opens the door in one fluid motion. Fury starts speaking immediately. He knows who it is. "You've missed practice everyday. Your team needs you. You can't just qui-" He cuts off abruptly as he turns around. "Is this some kind of joke to you? Or are spiders no longer your thing?" Ahh. There it is. Pissed. What did I tell you? Spiderman looks at fury skeptically.

"And what are you, bipolar?" Spiderman continues, "Because you know going from deadly calm to deadly rage isn't exactly normal."

"What are you wearing beneath that suit?"

"Wow, perverted much?"  
"YOU HAVE FREAKING CAT EARS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I CAN'T EVEN TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY!"

"Wait… what?"

Fury doesn't stop there.

"AND CAT TAIL!? THAT'S TIGRESS'S THING!"

Spiderman looks behind him. Fuck. Cat tail. He pulls his mask off and runs his hair through his hair. Cat ears check. And they are both real.

"That cat… Harry must've set me up. He knew and he wanted me to be mutated again, either he really wants to know If I'm Spiderman, or he just wants another villain to join him…" Spidey just continues to pace around muttering to himself trying to connect dots. Fury is extremely confused of all this, but goes back to keeping his cool. It's clear Spiderman didn't know about this until just now.

Fury smirks. This will be interesting. He needs to train with his team today, the humiliation should serve well enough as punishment for skipping training. "You can go train with your team now. They're expecting you."

Spiderman sighs, pulls on his mask and just leaves. As much as he _loves_ this new change he can't help but to smirk slightly at what his team's, but even more so Deadpool's, reaction to this will be.


	2. Any Ideas?

Spiderman knows that he's gonna get shit for this new development, but he personally doesn't mind because, let's be honest. Since when is he supposed to care what the team thinks? The only reason he really is even bothering with the team is because he knows that they may think of some things that he wouldn't. New perspectives are good for everything.

In his thought, Spidey didn't notice Nova blasting up from behind him. He flies low as to startle him, his toes nicked his ears. Startled by the sudden outburst of, well, human, Spiderman jumped _high_. His legs and arms stiff ready for attack and his tail bristled. To say the least he ended up clinging to the ceiling.

Looking down, the rest of the team were staring. He crawls down and they stare harder. Nova pinches himself.

"Nope, not some weird dream!" He declares to the rest of the group.

"No kidding genius," Spidey doesn't bother explaining, but rather his ear flicks, annoyed, he continues, "It happened at Oscorp. Don't ask. I just need your guys' opinions."

"Wait… Are those things real?" Tigress just narrows her eyes suspiciously. _She should, she's now the imposter in the house._ Spidey thinks to himself.

"Yup, as real as it can be…" Spiderman continues to pace his tail flicking and ears swiveling towards the others when they move.

"Do you have claws?" Tigress looks even more suspiciously at me.

"I dunno, It's new for me too, okay guys?" He sighs. When would they get over it?

"Pfft…" Nova smirks, "So _SpiderCat_ , were you trying to be kinky or something? I don't think that kind of thing works in real life…" _yeah. Whatever._ He whispers loudly, "It only works in the anime."

"Wait. You watch anime?" Yes. Luke to the rescue.

"NO!" Just a tad bit too enthusiastically.

"It is not good to lie. We are your friends and won't judge you." Iron Fist says. Might be true for him, but I'm already judging him.

I jump in too. "Wait. You watch _kinky_ anime? What is wrong with you?"

This gets a furious blush out of him. Tigress just face palms.

"Plus," I mutter, "Cat ears aren't bad compared to DP's maid getup...:"  
"Did you say something," Nova's eyes are wide. Shit. He must have some goooood hearing.

"Nevermind, let's jus-"

"NO WAY! DEADPOOL!?"  
"I said nevermind! It's noth-"  
"BUT IT'S DEADPOOL! HE'S BADASS! HE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR A LAME PERSON LIKE YOU!"  
"WELL HE DID! YA KNOW WHAT HE DID! IT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST THING HE'S DONE EITHER! SO MAYBE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS 'LAME'!"

"You just admitted it.. That and more…" He stares and falls back into a chair.

The rest stare confused as to what is going on. I sniff and start to walk out. I don't need their company. Both spiders and cats work alone. Fine life, I'll take the hint.

"Wait!" Tigress calls out, "What… did Deadpool do?"  
Nova beats me to the punch. "He apparently dressed up in a maid's outfit and as I quote 'much worse' just for dear little SpiderCat."

"Wow Nova, Is that jealousy in your voice?" I can't help it. He's pushed all my buttons.

The rest of the group is still in shock. We continue to argue, but Fury walks in, looking rather seriously.

"Stop bickering, you're doing nothing and getting nothing done," Bossy much Fury?

We all stop arguing to look up at him. He continues talking on about training extra, but I stare out a window and see the city. Wow. Hard choice. Hang out with these amateurs and train in the tricarrier where everyone is gonna be pissed anyways or be out murdering with Deadpool and a round of mexican afterwards. _Wait. Did I just think about murdering? Casually? That's sooo wrong._ Still an easy choice. I'll be careful.

In the middle of Fury's glare and responsibility talk to us, I just turn around and walk away. They all stare I can feel it. They all call out to me I can hear it. They will go after me. I both hear and feel that one, so I break into a sprint and once I get out, I leap off the tricarrier. Time to go find Deadpool. He won't judge me no matter what happens. Plus. I think I quit. I'm going rogue, and Deadpool knows just how to figure a mess like that out.

Swinging through the city isn't a new thing. It's easy to just let yourself fly free. Especially when you no longer are limited with web fluid. It is drizzling, but that's okay. I guess grey is always a safe color. When people are confused, somewhere between the fine line between good and bad. It's not easy to find Deadpool. It's easy for him to find anyone.

Spidey swings through the city and stands on their typical meeting point. It is littered with Mexican wrappers and empty cups. It's also the top of a skyscraper, so it's not like it's cleaned often. Yet Deadpool knows how to get there by… teleporting? Well. Something like that.

Deadpool is already there when Spidey arrives. Skidding onto the roof kicking up some dust. Deadpool claps.

"WOO! Superhero landing edition 2! I called it! I totally called it!" He pauses for a moment probably listening to his boxes.

"Hey Deadpool! Welp, some recent… _occurrences_ mean that I may have to crash at your place for a bit if you don't mind," Spidey starts the story of how he ended up with cat ears and a tail.

"Woah! And you just ditched SHIELD!" Deadpool grins broadly. "HEY AUTHOR! MY BUDDY DESERVES A GOLD STAR FOR THAT MOVE! CONSIDER THAT OR YOUR DEAD UNIVERSE!" Deadpool grins up at the sky, but little does he know that this is my story and I could kill him off in an instant… or he does know. The boxes told him.

"Fuck you author," Deadpool retorts. (But being the *NICE* person I am and _totally_ not afraid of a fictional character, a star falls out of the sky and lands on Deadpool's head).

Deadpool just dumps the gold sticker on Spidey's suit and continues with his boxes and other such frivolities.

"So… You need a place to crash to protect your secret identity and you chose me?!" Deadpool smiles only some what insane. "We will be the best of friends!"

Spider Man laughs lightly. Deadpool always knows how to cheer him up.

"Chimichangas tonight?" Saying no to Deadpool's request for chimichangas is practically suicide.

Spiderman smiles. "Of course. I wouldn't have a celebration with you any other way."


	3. Update Soon

Hey ya'll It's been super stressful and stuff lately, I've been sick, Loaded with homework, and just plain busy with random stuff. Sorry It's been so long since I updated, but It is not discontinued. :D

I know most of you don't care, but everytime this story gets a view I become ecstatic.

I will make an effort to update soon.

~WFA~


	4. A Change in Life Style

**I know I changed perspectives, but it will only be those two perspectives, depending on what** ** _Suits_** **the chapter best. Anyways, in case you haven't guessed I don't own marvel or any other company... unfortunately...**

 **I will try to start actually updating stuff more, so beware in case I go insane from knowing that I should be actually doing something other than watching marvel movies and reading other people's fanfictions...**

 **Welp, enough about my odd dabbles and other such oddities. Hope you enjoy. :)**

It is easy going whenever I'm hanging out with Deadpool. His place isn't that bad and I'm not forced to train in a torturous method. Not bad if you ask me. It's actually been around a month since I started being a full time helper with Deadpool. To be honest, I couldn't be happier with the outcome.

Aunt May had originally worried for me, but I told her that I was just staying with a friend because... actually, I forgot what bullshit I told her. Either way, it worked. Deadpool is actually a fun guy to be around, but it does get annoying when he asks for chimichangas and tacos every night. That I suppose, is just another aspect of his... screwed up?... personality. I can't help but also think that if Deadpool is screwed up, then I must be too. After all, he's not the only one who kills for money.

My pondering is put to a halt by Deadpool flinging open the door and yelling. "SPIDEY," he calls, "GUESS WHO'S HOME?!" I'm not gonna lie. That broke my ear drums.

"It must be Tigress! I'm SO excited to see you Tigress; after all, you are just my most favorite person ever!" I reply sarcastically.

"Spidey, your words wound me," He gives a mock hurt expression.

"Well, if you don't wan a stupid answer, don't ask a stupid question in the first place!"

"Hmph, and here I thought that you would be interested in..." His voice fades off, he is clearly teasing me.

"Tell me," I demand. At this point, I'm sitting on the couch while Pooly is cleaning his katakanas of the blood of his last victim.

"Fine, but only because you asked soooooo nicely," he gives a mock glare in my direction too.

"Damn it! Just spit it out all ready!"

"Your team is after you. Apparently Fury wants your hide because you took his pride... Oh wait! That rhymed!" He smiles, "But it turns out they want you alive, I can only wonder what they want out of a dirty neko like you."

"What ever you are thinking, stop thinking it," I look at him, I currently don't have my mask on, so he would be able to see my slightly flushed face.

"Don't worry Spidey, I'll let them know that you would only do that kind of thing for me!" Deadpool walks over to the TV room and sits on a different couch.

"And you will also conveniently forget to add that _that_ sort of thing has never occurred before?" I inquire. Really though, Deadpool is a total pervert and would totally say something like that. We actually are just friends. No more, no less. On that note however, I do enjoy a killing spree with my good pal Deady once in a while. It's not like it isn't boring. The adrenaline is fantastic. I can't go during the day though, because of school.

Yes, I still go to school. Wearing a hat is the only way to hide the ears, so I either wear a hat or a hoodie constantly. It is a little awkward around my old team, but they can't get me without revealing who they are. I usually walk with Deadpool immediately after school, as the team knows he could probably take out Fury if offered enough money. So, they don't bother me.

At night though, is when I really thrive. I usually go with Deadpool to do a few missions. That is when the fun begins. Dp and I generally get quite a few big bucks from these 'missions'. It's nice though. Just to take out all days stress with a powerful hit... or if I'm feeling particularly cruel, suffocation.

It's actually right a rare thing right now, to just sit here and talk. It means that we are all caught up with our missions. Most of our days are spent killing, eating, schooling (I know, I know... not how it's used... just go with it), and sleeping.

"So, Spidey, do you have any ideas of how you want to go about dismembering your team?" Deadpool asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I haven't thought it through completely yet, but an idea does come to mind.

"How about my friend, the Green Goblin? I'm sure he's all for killing heroes that annoy him. Seeing that I no longer get in his way, he should be fine with both of us," Deadpool is looks surprised at the idea, but goes with it.

"I'll ask Harry if he wants to hang out tomorrow, then ask him about it," I think for a few more seconds about it. I actually have more time lately to hang out with friends, so I have felt closer to Harry lately. It's amazing what a few extra hours will do to your life.

So with that it's settled. I will officially loose any chance at returning to heroism. I will be an antihero for the rest of my life. Like Deadpool.

For some reason, it doesn't sound so bad... It doesn't bother me at all.


	5. Friendships Change, but Never Fade

**It's been forever since I updated this, but someone wanted me to continue, so I guess I will. I won't have much time, as I am busy with school work, but I will try to work on this as often as possible. Thanks for the support and happy new year (P.s. It's 10/10/17)**

 **And yes, before you ask if I'm Stan Lee, no I'm not. I'm also not MARVEL either, so I don't own any characters. ;-;**

* * *

Being an antihero isn't bad... Not bad at all. Everyday, I get to see my friends, actually talk to them. I don't bother going back to Aunt May anymore, though.

No more 'good little Peter Parker' or 'Poor little child'. I was sick of it. Deadpool, is different. He doesn't pity me, nor does he act as though I'm a child. (If he did he would be quite the pedo). I mean, of course, no body would ever replace Harry, but it's different with the person you live with and 'antihero' with.

"And Mr. Parker, what are you doing in my class?" I must have dosed off. Umm... oops?

"I'm sleeping. What are you doing?" The teacher looks taken aback. My old team does as well. Harry just smirks.

"I'm waking you up so you can learn!" This teacher is an idiot.

"I guess you aren't doing your job, you should probably start teaching in class before you get fired," The room goes quiet, but I can practically hear the amused looks of the students. They must be having a blast.

"Mr. Parker! I will not stand for such disrespect! What has gotten into you?" Mr. Teacher-mc-teach face looks shocked.

I was sure I was in for a detention, but for once, I am saved by the bell. I practically jump out of my seat and sprint to the door, Harry close behind.

"I know that last time it didn't end too well, but do you want to come over to Oscorp again sometime?..."

"Sure, That seems like a blast!" I nod along. Harry is my closest friend, so he would probably find out eventually. I decide to just tell him, rather than the alternate him finding out that I was keeping a secret.

Once again the school day seems to drag on.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Pooly was waiting for him.

"HeYa Sppppppeeeetter... Peter... peter parker." He almost screws up. I face palm. Right in the middle of all these people? Really, Deadpool?

"I'm gonna hang out with Harry for a few, so you don't have to worry about me, really."

By now, Harry is used to Deadpool waiting for me. I will never forget his first time meeting Deadpool. It was quite a disaster. Chaos, horror, and humor rolled into one.

* * *

It isn't a long trek to Oscorp, so we just walk. It's New York after all, anywhere can be reached by walking. When we get there, I'm surprised to see Mr. Osborn standing near the entrance. I barely ever see him. Now that I'm not some wimpy hero, I am proud to say that I have no personal vendetta against him.

"Hello Harry, Peter," his eyes narrow at me. I can't help but wonder if he thinks I'm still a hero... moreover if he know's I'm Spiderman in the first place. I assume he does.

"Hello Mr. Osborn, was there any business that you were interested in discussing?" I inquire. I already know where this is heading.

"No, not particularly. Have you boys heard any information about Spiderman? He hasn't been defeating any villains as of late, I fear for the city." I almost laugh.

"I haven't heard anything but rumors, perhaps I could indulge you in some of them in private?" I choose my words carefully while Harry stares on wide-eyed.

Mr. Osborn nods. We gather into the elevator and head to the top floor. The private quarters.

As soon as we get there, both Harry and Mr. Osborn immediately demand answers.

"I've heard that he joined with Deadpool... And that he gained... new powers as of late," I smirk. This was not released to the public yet, it could cause mass chaos.

"How do you know that? That's classified!" Norman freezes up and looks at me, as if expecting me to attack.

"Because I like to know what rumors go on about me," The room drops around twenty degrees and becomes silent.

"What?!" Their voices echo with disbelief that I actually admitted to being Spidey.

"I knew it son, I told you!" Norman looks at Harry.

"I'm assuming that the cat was planned then?" I look between the two, they probably wanted to know if I really was Spiderman.

They simply nod. "I'm an antihero now, so I won't go about meddling in villain business. Really, there's nothing to worry about," I shrug.

"So what did that cat do to you?" Norman looks interested in this for his research. As long as I'm not his living test subject, I don't mind.

I pull of the hood. The cat ears prick straight up. Norman gives one glance at me. "It's like a bad fanfiction," I swear I hear him mutter.

"I also get a tail with the whole sha-bang," I add thoughtfully. "And claws."

" _Just_ like bad fanfiction," I know I hear him mutter that one for sure.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know how often I'll add to this or if I'll even continue it. I hope you guys liked the joke at the end though... It's self deprecating humor, the best kind. I'm still thinking about how this story will end, so if you want to throw in some ideas, I'm always up for inspiration. On the other hand, if you want me to go improv here, will do that as well.**

 **Welp, I'm exhausted. Cya.**


End file.
